Gaia (Deity)
The Goddess of Pangea, bestower of life. "The cycle of life continues, some will live, some will die, it is the way of the world." - Gaia One of the original deities, Gaia has played an important role in the development Pangea and the mortal race alike. When the original Celestial Colloquium took place and the decision passed to create a mortal race, of whom the gods would champion, it was Gaia who offered her planet and her powers to create such a race of beings. It was also Gaia's idea to only champion a fraction of these new mortal beings so the rest of the race could populate and flourish. Gaia then collaborated with Terra to create this new species. Terra created clay sculptures on the surface of Pangea of all different shapes and sizes, some two legged, some with four, some with none, and some whose legs were too numerous to count. Gaia then descended to the surface and gave the breathe of life to all of these creatures and waited to see which of these newly living creatures would be the best choice for the gods to champion. Centuries passed this way and Gaia noticed a very strange event occur, the bipedal creatures that Terra had sculpted had taken it upon themselves to hunt and kill the smaller, weaker creatures. At first Gaia was angered that her creations would take up violence against each other, but then she noticed something most peculiar. These two legged organisms were not killing her other creations for fun, they would eat the innards of the creatures they slew and utilize their flesh for clothing and shelter, and it was because of this that the two legged beings were able to reproduce and thrive. Gaia realized that this would be the way of her new world, that from life comes death, and from death comes new life. As such she deemed this the law of nature and bestowed the name of human to these creatures, coming from the divine word humando which mean of the earth as Terra sculpted them from clay. These humans, she deemed, to be the perfect race for the celestials to champion. ''Personality'' All things in nature are her dominion and because of this she sees herself as a mother to all of life. She understands the Law of Nature, as she herself wrote that it must come to pass that life breeds death and vice versa, however she can not stand when her children take up violence against one another for the sake of violence. She holds a special love reserved for her champions and believe they can ensure the enforcement of the Law of Nature. She holds very little interest in proving her dominance to the other deities through her champions though and has very little vanity. As the goddess of nature and life, for the most part she emmulates the beauty and awe that nature imposes, however if you cross her you will see the darker side that nature possess. Monstrosities that would haunt your nightmares for eons to come.